endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J80Kar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stefan Kanoff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lasifer (talk) 06:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) We done fucked up I already told you the shitty plan, I know that for sure. And Leo has informed me that if we don't get to the safe before his next GM comment, he's doing a TOTAL PARTY KILL! So, in case you're as stupid as I've been, here's the thing; We need to get to that safe in either you or Beast's comment. Also; make sure it's something not OP'd. Or else Leo's gonna make it even harder. Cfp3157 (talk) 17:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You're up You're up on DV M9. -LeoLab 12:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) DVM10 You're up on DV M10. If you're going to need a break for this mission, let me know. Also let me know what, if anything, you want for your M10 reward. -LeoLab 14:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Kk. Let me know when you're back. Best of luck with the family issue. -LeoLab 12:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Since that's outside the two-day limit and we're pretty much done, I'll just skip you for now. Not a whole lot left to do other than snark and wrap-up. -LeoLab 01:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: To be clear, I'm not going to have this count against you in any way. DVM11 You're up. -LeoLab 19:35, October 4, 2015 (UTC) DVM12 Pay closer attention to the comment order. You're after CFP, not before. -LeoLab 16:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) You're up now. -LeoLab 21:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) You're Up This is Skully just stopping by to mention that you are now up on ES. Just be sure to drop a comment soon since Leo has been more lenient with commenting this mission, but I fear it will run out soon due to Toast being nearly a month late to his comment. So when you get the chance and soon, drop a comment to avoid being murdered or something. DVM15 You're up. -LeoLab 13:25, July 8, 2016 (UTC) You're up. And if you don't mention that Roar-Ree can't smell anything in the environment due to the HAZENV suit he's wearing, then he's very likely to die. -LeoLab 21:40, July 24, 2016 (UTC) You're up again. -LeoLab 21:11, August 11, 2016 (UTC) DVM15 Wrap-up Check the wrap-up thread for DVM15. -LeoLab 04:30, October 20, 2016 (UTC) DVM16 You need to post. -LeoLab 02:36, December 24, 2016 (UTC) You're up. -LeoLab 22:28, January 20, 2017 (UTC) You're up. You're up again. -LeoLab 03:09, May 8, 2017 (UTC) DVM17 You're up. -LeoLab 05:22, May 30, 2017 (UTC) You're overdue. If you keep missing commebts without telling me you're unavailable, I'm going to have to put Stefan on death watch. I'd rather not have to do that. -LeoLab 19:20, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Stefan on death watch You're overdue for M17. Again. Stefan is now on death watch. What this means is: *You have three chances to miss your comments. After the third, the next miss will result in Stefan's death. *This period lasts the remainder of this mission and the two following it. *You can be forgiven missing comments if you notify me beforehand that you will be unable to comment. Missing a comment in this way extends the period by one mission. -LeoLab 16:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) M18 Hey - it's probably gotten lost somewhere, but Lloyd's morning in previous missions that what actually happened to Bliss is a tightly controlled secret. I'll edit your comment if you don't do so before I start on mine, but please keep that in mind. -LeoLab 13:17, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Since Skully is MIA, you're up. -LeoLab 15:46, October 29, 2017 (UTC)